


Decorating the apartment

by megas217



Series: 9-1-1 fall fun! [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fall season, Gen, Halloween, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck and the kids decorate his apartment for Halloween!
Relationships: Niece - Relationship, nephews, uncle - Relationship
Series: 9-1-1 fall fun! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945285
Kudos: 16





	Decorating the apartment

Buck always likes decorating for holidays he did his best to make the house look decorated when he was younger but his parents were not a huge fan of any decorations but Maddie always made holidays fun for Buck. 

Buck is going to decorate his apartment with the help from his nieces nephews. Nia is already at his apartment when Hen dropped her off on her way to work. 

Buck and Nia went to Target and bought a lot of decorations from spiders to webs, to skeletons and even window clings. 

Buck is going to pick up Chris and Denny from school today while Harry had a soccer game so he couldn’t come over and help. 

Buck and Nia went to go pick up the boys from school when Buck got Denny from school first when Buck smiled at his nephew who was excited to see his uncle “hey buddy!” Buck said when Denny got into his booster seat when he smiled at his little sister “hi uncle Bucky!” Denny said when Buck went to get Chris from school “are you excited to help me decorate my apartment for Halloween?” Buck asked when Denny shook his head “mama and mommy said that you got a lot of decorations.” Denny said when Buck shook his head.

Buck and the kids arrived at Chris’ school when Buck saw Chris who smiled at his favorite person when Chris got into the back seat next to Denny when he buckled up “do you think I need a bigger car?” Buck asked the boys when they shook their heads when it was a tight squeeze with two car seats “what kind of car should I get?” Buck asked when he was driving the kids around more and more the last few weeks when he’s off from work “a truck!” Chris said when Buck smiled at Chris “maybe we can get all of you guys to come with me to see what kind of car I need.” Buck said when the boys smiled at him. 

Once they got back to the apartment complex Buck got Nia out of her car seat when Buck took the boys to the elevator when they went to Buck’s apartment when Buck handed the keys over to Denny when he opened the door “go put backpacks away then we’ll decorate my apartment for Halloween.” Buck told the boys when they placed the backpacks in the closet while Buck was changing Nia’s diaper before he placed her in the pack n play when Buck showed the boy all the different decorations that he wanted to put up “do you guys want to watch a movie?” Buck asked when the boys shook their heads when Buck put on “Nightmares Before Christmas.” Which is one of his favorite movies when he was younger. 

Hen came over after work to get her kids when Buck sent Hen a few pictures of the kids having so much fun when Nia even helped when Buck lifted her up and let her put a few decorations on the walls “mommy!” Denny said when he saw his mom “hey sweetie did you have a fun afternoon with your uncle Buck?” Hen asked when Denny shook his head when he showed his mom what they did to Buck’s apartment “this looks great!” Hen said when she smiled at her son and Buck who was holding Nia in his arms “little miss thing even helped us.” Buck said when Hen took her daughter in her arms “thank you for helping me out.” Hen said when Buck didn’t mind when Buck normally had nothing planned on his days off so he takes Nia with him if Hen is working “we’re going to go over to Bobby and Athena’s house tomorrow to make fall treats and then dinner.” Hen told her kids when they smiled at her “everyone?” Denny asked when Hen shook her head “yeah buddy, everyone is going to come over and we’ll have a family dinner.” Hen said when Denny got his backpack before he got the diaper bag and handed it to his mom “can you tell uncle Buck thank you?” Hen asked when her kids did as Nia waved a little bit and Denny hugged Buck before they headed to the car “come on Chris let’s go help Hen get the car seats into her car.” Buck said when Chris followed when everyone went downstairs to help and say goodbye. 

Eddie came to get Chris from Buck’s place when Chris was asleep on the couch with his head in Buck’s lap “hey Eddie.” Buck said when Eddie smiled at his best friend and son “Chris fell asleep about half an hour ago so I’ve been chilling and watching TV.” Buck said when Eddie went to get Chris’ backpack out of the closet before he woke up his son “hey buddy. Are you ready to go home?” Eddie asked when Chris shook his head when Eddie picked his son up and placed him on his hip when Eddie grabbed Chris’ crutchers when they headed to the truck when Buck followed “bye buddy, I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Buck said when Chris shook his head when he fell asleep.


End file.
